


Famous Last Words

by Spindizzy



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura watches the Vine over and over. (Spoilers for the end of The Faust Act/issue 5.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

Luci looks at the camera, the burning walls giving her smirk an unholy edge. She leans in close, intimate, her eyes still glowing red. _"Do as thou wilt."_

The view-counter has been rolling up faster than Laura can keep track of. Luci looks at the camera, the burning walls giving her smirk an unholy edge. She leans in close.

Laura's in the back of the car, watching the Vine loop on her phone. People everywhere are watching this with her. Speaking Luci's name. Speaking hers. She doesn't know what to feel.

Luci leans in close, intimate. _"Do as thou wilt."_


End file.
